


Say Something

by completemindfvck



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completemindfvck/pseuds/completemindfvck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a nurse and Sousuke is his patient that has been in a coma for five years now. What happens when Makoto has to say goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Makoto held his lifeless hand as he watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so undisturbed. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. A tear slid out of his eye as he thought about the near future for this patient. About five years ago, Yamazaki Sousuke had gotten into an accident and slipped into a coma. Doctors speculated that he’d wake up within a week but the week turned into a month, the month turned into a year and the years passed. Five years ago, Makoto had been working with the nurses as an intern when Sousuke first came in and took care of him ever since because, though they never met, Makoto fell in love with him.

Since Sousuke had been in the coma for so long, there was talk of pulling the plug on him. The first talk of this happened after the first year Sousuke had been at the hospital. Of course, Makoto fought like hell to keep him on the machine, with the hope that Sousuke would soon wake up in his heart. Makoto continued to fight when the medical board talked of pulling the plug on Sousuke but this time, Makoto had lost the battle and there was no more fighting it. Sousuke was going to die before they could ever really meet and fall in love with each other. Makoto wanted to keep him alive, he wished he could but he can’t do anything to change the board’s minds anymore. They won, he lost.

He wiped his tear away as he continued to watch Sousuke. He liked to wonder what he dreamed about. Maybe he was in a black void waiting to come out or maybe he was in some sort of dream world he made up. Whatever the case, he would never know. Makoto gently caressed the man’s cheek. He could have fought harder. He sould have fought harder. It was his fault Sousuke was going to lose his life. Makoto sighed and looked at the clock. It was 11:24. He had to go home now. Slowly, he stood up and laid Sousuke’s hand to his side. He started to walk out but he stopped and went back to Sousuke’s side. He leaned over and kissed his lips for a few seconds before leaving.

The next morning, Makoto didn’t even want to get out of bed. Today was the day they would pull the plug on Sousuke. Today was the day that someone he had fallen for would die. Makoto idnd’t even want to face the things life would throw at him today. He was about to shrink back under the covers when his phone rang. Inwardly, he groaned and picked the phone up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mako-chan! You have to get here, quick!" At that, Makoto shot out of bed.

"What is it, Nagisa?"

"No time to explain, just hurry!"

With that, the line disconnected and Makoto was rushing to get ready and out of the apartment. He tried to wonder what was so important. Maybe the hospital was in chaos and they needed Makoto to help calm down the crazy. Maybe something happened to someone in Makoto’s family and they need him there. Perhaps they needed him there to pull the plug on Sousuke. Makoto paused in his actions. That couldn’t be why. Everyone in that hospital knew Makoto liked the patient. How could someone be so cruel as to ask him of that? Makoto almost turned around and went back home but the way Nagisa’s voice sounded over the phone made him go on.

Makoto arrived at the hospital in a panting mess. The other nurses that were there guided him to Sousuke’s room. Makoto was prepared to see a crying mother and father and a blanket overed over Sousuke’s head to symbolize they had pulled the plug but he was met with the opposite sight. Sousuke was awake and smiling. Makoto had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Sousuke was alive. He didn’t die. Slowly, Makoto walked up to him. They met eyes and Sousukesmiled at him.

"You must be my angel." Makoto tried to keep the tears from flowing but he couldn’t contain himself as he hugged Sousuke. He was so happy.

"I thought you were going to die!"

"But I’m still here." Makoto chuckled and let him go.

"I never dream I’d meet you like this. I’m Makoto."

"I’m Sousuke." The other man replied. Makoto wiped away the tears as he grabbed Sousuke’s hand and held it.

"Makoto," Sousuke started, "I can’t begin to thank you enough for taking care of me and fighting to keep me alive for hese last five years. How can I repay you?"

"There’s no need. Just knowing that you’re alive and well is payment enough."

"But surely there is something."

"Really, it’s fine."

"A date." Makoto blinked.

"Date?"

"Yea. You’re single, I’m single. It works. How ‘bout it?" The male nurse laughed and nodded.

"Then I accept your offer."


End file.
